


First Day

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Mommy Manor [5]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Begging, Contract, F/F, Spanking, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: How Kitten and Mommy began their bdsm relationship
Relationships: Mommy/Kitten
Series: Mommy Manor [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615489
Kudos: 4





	First Day

“Do you understand everything before you?” Annabelle asked. She sat across from Sophia, who nodded.   
“I do,” she answered. Her voice trembled slightly. Annabelle sighed. Nerves weren’t uncommon, but she needed to be sure it was just nerves before the contract began.  
“You understand then, that you will be expected to follow these rules at all times not otherwise specified? That I will punish you harshly for failing to do so?” Annabelle added a bit of sharpness to her tone. Sophia relaxed almost imperceptibly. Promising.  
“I want you to,” Sophia punctuated her statement with a signature. Annabelle grinned wolfishly, making Sophia blush and stare at her lap. Her fidgeting increased when Annabelle stood, and made 2 copies of the contract. The original was placed in the bottom most drawer of her desk, and the key stored carefully in Sophia’s purse. One copy of the contract joined it, and the other was carefully framed and hung on Annabelle’s wall. Annabelle then pulled a pink cage out of her desk, and gave it to Sophia. Sophia blushed harder. She swept her blonde her over to reveal her undercut nervously.  
“Try it on Kitten, I wanna see if it fits,” Annabelle’s leer was pronounced.  
Sophia blushed harder. “Right now Anna-”  
Annabelle interrupted her. “I’m Mommy now Kitten. I believe that it’s a 3 days of edging if you don’t call me that without good reason.”  
Sophia’s imitation of a tomato grew stronger by the minute. Annabelle waited to see what she would do.  
Sophia stood. She struggled to reach the zipper of the red cocktail dress she wore for a minute then looked sheepish.  
“C-could you help me with this?” She asked quietly.  
“Who are you talking to Kitten?” Annabelle’s innocent smile matched with her well-fitted pencil skirt, blouse, and sheer leggings did not exactly help Sophia speak.  
“M-mommy, c-can you h-help me with the, um, the zipper?” Sophia’s stuttering made Annabelle melt inside, and harden outside. She stood and carefully slid the zipper down Sophia’s back. When it reached her lower back just above her hip, Annabelle gave Sophia a soft pinch, making her jump. She then walked back around her desk to watch Sophia hawkishly from her chair. Sophia stepped out of her dress to reveal… everything. She hadn’t worn a bra to cover her bite sized breasts, nor panties to cover her clit. Annabelle licked her lips, making Sophia fumble with the cage. She slid it over herself carefully. Annabelle leaned forward. This was something Annabelle loved. Collars meant a long-term commitment, and it was too early for that. Cages were a compromise, a symbol of ownership that wasn’t as blatant or laden with connotations. In her mind, a sub putting it on was the final step in beginning a contract. Then, she was only Mommy, and they were only Kitten, or however they chose to refer to themself. The cage locked in place. Kitten played with it a bit to check for pinching and size, then looked up to see Mommy watching her intently. Kitten blushed harder. Mommy licked her lips.  
“Kitten, you look very pretty,” she said slowly.  
“T-thank you Mommy,” Kitten said. Her shoulders dropped to their normal position, and while she still blushed, she stood a bit taller for it.  
Mommy smiled. “You’ve made Mommy very excited today. Would you like to help me with that?”  
Kitten nodded, “Yes Mommy.” The stutter was already fading, Mommy noted. But that blush, that delicious little blush, stayed full force.  
Mommy turned her chair to the side, and spread her legs just a little.  
“Why don’t you let Mommy use that lovely mouth of yours?” she asked. Kitten walked unsteadily over, and knelt between her legs. She looked up Mommy’s skirt to find her wearing a set of black panties that went perfectly with the rest of her outfit. Kitten licked her lips absently, and went to pull them with her hands. Mommy stopped her. “Use your teeth Kitten.” Kitten nodded, and stuck her head up Mommy’s skirt to catch the hem of her panties. She pulled them down carefully, not damaging an inch of the slightly strained silk. Her head had hiked up the skirt gently, and left Mommy’s lovely cock standing tall in the eco lights she had installed last spring. Kitten licked at it like a lollipop for a few moments before Mommy spoke again.  
“Suck my cock Kitten. I want to give you a two treats before we leave this office.” Kitten tilted her head up at Mommy, before she brought the tip of her cock into her mouth and slurped. Mommy moaned appreciatively. Kitten started moving her head up and down in a nice, gentle rhythm, only going about halfway down on Mommy’s cock on each pass, but enthusiastically using her tongue to make up for the distance. Mommy grunted, and watched Kitten struggle to keep her eyes on Mommy while she sucked. Then Mommy knit a hand through Kitten’s hair. Kitten froze on the tip of her cock. Mommy forced Kitten’s head to the base, and let Kitten gag around her. Mommy moaned as Kitten’s throat spasmed. Then Mommy pulled back and let Kitten breathe. Her other hand went on Kitten’s head. Then she set a relentless pace, fucking Kitten’s mouth hard. Kitten choked again, and Mommy kept going, forcing Kitten’s lips to the base over and over, forcing her cock deep into Kitten’s throat. She felt herself getting close, but offered no warning, just kept pounding until she came. Kitten spluttered, and cum started escaping from her lips, down her chin and onto her breasts. But she swallowed what she could, and Mommy grunted appreciatively.  
“Bend over the desk Kitten,” she said, and Kitten stood and bent over, still between Mommy’s legs. She was clean-shaven, and Mommy licked her lips at the sight before standing out of her chair. She spanked Kitten’s bare ass with her hand, causing her to rub some of the cum on her face on the desk. “My Kitten is such a little tease. Showing up with no undies on for Mommy. And with such a pretty little wrapper on too. It’s almost like the little slut was hoping for Mommy to want to take her for a test run. Is that what you wanted, hmm? Did you want Mommy to put you through your paces?” The words were growled out, and Kitten whimpered.  
“Yes, mommy,” Kitten mewled.  
“Such a naughty little slut,” Mommy punctuated “slut” with another spank, and Kitten squeaked. “Beg for what you want slut. I’ll keep spanking you until I decide that you’ve asked nicely enough for me to fuck your dirty little brains out on my desk. Understood?” Mommy punctuated every 5th word with a hit.  
“Please MoMMy. Please give your little SLUt your cock. She n-needs it so bAD. SHe needs it so, so BAD. Please stuFFF your little SLUt with your cock and FUCK her brains out. Please make your SLUT squirt over and over again while you BREed her. Please mommy, please breed your little slut fuuuuuuu-” Mommy interrupted her by preparing Kitten’s pussy, then slowly pushing her cock into her. Mommy moaned. Kitten was so obedient and tight and warm! She quickly found herself bottoming in Kitten’s pussy. Kitten spread her legs wide to accommodate her, and groaned appreciatively at the sight. Kitten’s tongue was already lolling out, and Mommy smirked. There was plenty more to come. Mommy started thrusting gently, looking for the spent that would electrify Kitten. The rubbing against her prostate was already making her moan, but Mommy wanted- there. She thrust and Kitten arched back. Her clit dripped onto the floor, creating a small puddle on the hardwood floor. Mommy grinned viciously. Her hand twisted in Kitten’s hair, and she pulled her up so her face stared at all the little knick-knacks that covered the opposite wall. Mommy thrust hard, setting a pace that made Kitten groan from both pleasure and pain as Mommy’s hips drove into her already somewhat sore ass. Mommy pounded Kitten mercilessly, holding out against her own need to cum doggedly. Kitten had no such compunctions, and the puddle on the floor grew as she spasmed around the cock that was fucking everything out of her. Mommy groaned at the sensation, but kept going. One more, and she would fill this tight little slut with cum, but she wanted to push her for one more… Kitten groaned, and the puddle expanded as she came again, and went limp. Mommy came when she felt Kitten’s muscles squeeze her again, and she pumped 4 loads of cum deep into Kitten’s pussy. She stayed to the hilt until the last drops trickled out of her, then Mommy took out a heart plug. She replaced her cock with the plug, and moaned at the sight. She flitted around carefully, taking pictures of the debauched scene for her blog, then carefully placed Kitten in her chair. Mommy lay a blanket gently atop her, and she kissed her forehead and went to grab cleaning supplies and a water bottle. ‘Promising,’ she thought. ‘Very, very promising.’


End file.
